clastonfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Aspects
"Clastonia" Clastonia is a fictional word belonging to one of the races in the world. It literaly means "world" and is the most common name for said world. Hence, it is the general name for the fantasy world both inside and outside the story universe. The Wiki The Wiki is the place where the rules, mechanics, lore and anything else pertaining to Clastonia are catalouged. The way a wiki works makes it ideal for players and coordinators to catalouge their various elements and to read about the detail of the world itself. The Forum The forum is where gameplay takes place. None of the rules or elements are written about on the forum, all of it is story or discussion. Laws of the universe Clastonia, despite being fantasy, is still grounded by some universal laws. None of these can be narrowed down to an exact science, since the application of actual science would defeat the purpose of having a fantasy setting anyway. Hence, the Science of Clastonia's universe is entirely theorectical, with numerous interpretations of how it works differing from culture to culture. This is mostly due to coordinators having their own different interpretations of how something should work. When it comes down to it,Clastonia is based more around speculative fiction than fantasy, since speculative fiction essentially asks What If. The things that make the fantasy aspect of Clastonia possible simply defy a select few laws of physics, as well as the laws of probability in a few places. Further, some fictional elements, such as Magic are turned into Pseudoscience to more logically explain their existence. General fantasy is far less structured and as a result, far freer but also much easier to dispute in a roleplay atmosphere. Without the structure provided by rigid universal laws, it would be impossible to regulate and make sense of. General fantasy only works well in novel form when only one writer is actually controlling the events of the universe in question. Geography The geography of Clastonia is exactly the same as that of the real world, despite the fact that the demographics and wildlife are almost completely different. Clastonia is divided into 10 different regions that staff members called coordinators will populate with wildlife and various intelligent races. Further, they'll also be in charge of the region's history and political powers, aside from the ones that are player controlled. People The people involved in Clastonia can essentially fall into three categories, and can fall into all at once or only one. The three are the players, who essentially make a character and play in one of the forum games. It doesn't get any simpler than that. The game master or GM is the quintessential Dungeon Master type, running both the game's story and the majority of it's NPCs. Lastly, coordinators control entire regions and are incharge of laying out the existing countries, races, wildlife, diseases and history or the particular region they are assigned to. More details on the game masters and coordinators are on their respective pages. Copyright/Use of other works Considering the communal nature of forums and the fact that roleplays are inevitably going to take elements from other works, it is acceptable to use elements from other, well known authors. However, it is not acceptable to use entire storylines or merge their specific mythos with that of Clastonia. For example, one may use the Cthulhu cult from Lovecraft's titular mythos, yet the big guy himself shouldn't make an apperance. Further, a person has to put their own spin on the element, rather than simply taking it an pasting it into their own ideas. Lastly, it should be noted that nothing on this website is copyright, every single thing here is public use, and entirely nonprofit. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Geography Category:World